


Where Harry discovers that he loves to be treat as a baby

by childhood93



Series: harry loves to be a baby. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Diapers, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, harry discovering a new kink
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childhood93/pseuds/childhood93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bien, toute la chose est dite dans le titre ; Harry découvre qu'il aime être un bébé et Louis le découvre précipitamment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Harry discovers that he loves to be treat as a baby

Quand Louis rentre à la maison, il trouve Harry sur le canapé, un gros pull sur le dos et un plaid sur les jambes. Il accroche sa veste au porte-manteau et rejoint son amour sur le canapé. Il l’embrasse doucement sur les lèvres, mais comme le bouclé ne semble pas trop réactif, il glisse les lèvres dans le cou d’Harry. Et il obtient l’effet escompté, le bouclé frissonne.

_ J’étais avec Zayn tout à l’heure, dit Louis.

_ Ah oui? Vous n’avez pas fumé, au moins?

_ Non, regarde mes yeux, répond Louis en souriant. On n’a pas fumé.

Il sourit à nouveau et passe ses mains autour de la taille de Harry, puis les fait descendre sous le plaid. Ou plutôt il essaye de les passer sous le plaid, parce que le bouclé se dégage tout aussitôt. Ce faisant, il se produit un bruit bizarre, comme un bruissement de plastique. Louis fronce les sourcils. Il connaît très bien ce bruit, après avoir élevé quatre petites soeurs bien plus jeunes que lui.

_ Harry?

Il soulève le plaid, et Harry se recroqueville, honteux. Et Louis remarque une épaisseur sous le jean du bouclé, une épaisseur bien familière.

_ Harry, qu’est-ce que tu as fait? Harry, laisse moi voir.

Louis est presque sûr de ce qu’il va trouver, mais il veut en avoir le coeur net. Il soulève le pull d’Harry et voit ce liseré blanc tant habituel des couches-culottes. Il soupire.

_ Où est-ce que tu as eu ça? demande le mécheux.

_ Je les ai prises à la crèche quand je suis allé chercher Ernest, répond-il, hésitant. La dame était en train de le changer, elle ne me regardait pas, et j’avais mon sac à dos, alors…

_ Mais pourquoi?

_ Je voulais voir ce que ça faisait de porter des couches.

_ Et donc?

_ Et bien, je me sens bien dedans, je me sens en sécurité.

Louis passe une main dans ses cheveux.

_ Louis, j’ai toujours voulu qu’on prenne soin de moi, ce que Anne n’a jamais fait. Regarde, je ne l’appelle même pas Maman! Ecoute, je ne veux pas vraiment être un bébé, je veux juste qu’on prenne soin de moi. Que tu prennes soin de moi, s’il te plait…

Louis passe frénétiquement ses mains dans ses cheveux - il fait toujours ça en réfléchissant.

_ C’est vraiment ce que tu veux, Haz?

_ Je crois que oui, répond le bouclé.

_ Très bien, alors je prendrai soin de toi. Vraiment. Je te le promets. Et je serai ton Daddy, ou celui que tu veux que je sois.

_ C’est vrai? demande Harry, émerveillé.

Louis hoche la tête et sourit.

_ Oh, je t’aime tellement Louis! s’exclame-t-il en lui sautant dans les bras.

_ C’est Daddy à partir de maintenant, Harry, chuchote Louis à son oreille.

_ D’accord Daddy, tout ce que tu voudras.

Harry s’allonge contre Louis sur le canapé. Il se sent tellement mieux. Louis caresse doucement son visage et ses cheveux, il sait que le bouclé adore ça. A y réfléchir, il aurait dû se douter qu’Harry aimait ce genre de choses. D’ailleurs, c’est comme si tout ce que le bouclé faisait depuis le début de leur relation le lui criait à présent.

_ Oh, Haz, je voudrais juste savoir quelques petites choses.

_ Oui, vas y?

_ D’abord, est-ce que tu mouilles tes… demande Louis, un peu hésitant.

_ Non, je ne mouille pas mes couches. Pas encore.

_ Oh, très bien. Et est-ce que j’aurais le droit de te taquiner et de t’humilier un peu?

_ Oh, un peu, si tu veux.

Louis sourit et embrasse tendrement Harry sur les lèvres. Finalement, tout le monde y trouve son compte, dans cette histoire.


End file.
